The invention relates generally to the field of filtration. More specifically, some embodiments of the invention relate to filters that are used to filter liquids such as engine oil or transmission oil in engines such as vehicle engines.
Various filtration devices are known. More specifically, filtration devices are known that are used in engine and/or vehicle applications, for example in the filtration of automotive transmission fluid. Some devices provide a housing forming a chamber containing a filtration media such as, for example, a felt type media that is permeable to the fluid but traps particles or other contaminants. A disadvantage to some of these filters is that they employ only one type of media, which in certain circumstances can cause difficulty of the fluid flow when the fluid is cold because the fluid tends to be highly viscous and not pass through the filtration media in the same fashion as is desired when the fluid is warm. Another disadvantage of some transmission filters is that the surface area of a flat sheet of media is less than may be desired within a compact housing shape. Yet another disadvantage of certain types of filters is that they may employ the filter media being mounted by being crimped directly between upper and lower housings in order to ensure a sufficient seal around the periphery between the two housings and also with the filter media.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a filter device and method that can overcome any or some of the above-mentioned disadvantages.